


Shall I Comfort you my Devil?

by Squirrllama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mazifer, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: Mazikeen helps to calm the frazzled Devil in the best way she knows how. Smutty Mazifer action.(One shot/deleted scene from Wings of Darkness written a couple years ago.)





	Shall I Comfort you my Devil?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "deleted" scene from Wings of Darkness. Taking place around chapter 7. Where Lucifer is stressed dealing with his daughter and Maze comforts him in the best way she knows how. Nice steamy smut for Mazifer fans.

**Author's Note: Okay this is just a naughty little one shot/deleted scene. Some of you wanted more of that last part of chapter 7 in my current story Wings of Darkness. So here it is fully written out. Just some shameless Mazifer fun. Its rated M for reason you will soon find out why. Enjoy.**

She was sitting near the bar in Lux. Bored disdain for the gyrating humans read upon her face. She then heard him shout for her. The humans couldn't hear it. But she did. In a flash, she was on her way to the penthouse. The demon could move much faster than the humans. Within moments she found herself standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "You rang?" Her voice slithered out.

His dark eyes looked at her as he sat on the bed without a shirt on. She felt him looking her over with a predatory hunger. Then in a flash he was standing in front of her. He towered over her by a foot. His arms wrapped themselves around her. His face lowered. "I was prepared to be angry with you." He then placed a sensual kiss on her neck. Her nostrils taking in his scent of cologne and cigarettes.

She gasped as he moved his lips upwards on her neck and to her lips. The closeness she missed. He hadn't been as eager to be intimate ever since the detective came along. For now, she relished it. She breathed him in as he pulled away. "Angry why?" She said softly. He kissed her again and then to her disappointment pulled away.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Persephone." He sighed.

The demon rolled her eyes. She liked his daughter. But she resented having to baby sit. The girl was more than capable of taking care of herself. She knew there was a stalker out there who could potentially cause her harm. But the demon wouldn't let that happen. "I was." She wrapped her arms around the Devil. "Her band played for a while and then most of them went home."

"Well, I caught her making out- "Lucifer said shakily.

Maze snorted and placed a finger on his lips. "So, you do that stuff all the time." She wondered what he was so worried about.

He pulled away from her. His hand reaching up to nervously stroke his stubbled chin. "I-it's just different. Something just doesn't feel right about it." He sighed and sat on the bed again.

Maze laughed and sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her dark eyes meeting his. "Oh poor daddy Lucifer." She took his chin into her hand. "She isn't a little girl anymore.:

"I know." He responded. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. The warmth emanating from his bare chest felt sensual on her exposed skin.

"Don't worry about it. She's a smart girl. Besides she's on birth con- "

He held up a hand cutting her off. "Yeah, yeah I know. Can we just change the subject?" He looked up at her. Maze was amused by the childish look. He was so unsure of how to handle this new responsibility of caring for his child alone. She felt his large hand on her chin as he gently brought her closer to kiss her softly on this lips. They held it for a long time as hands explored exposed skin.

Each time she put more passion into the kiss he matched it. Their lips danced as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands ran down her exposed back. It had been far too long since he had held her like this. So long since she felt him needing her. Their pulled back slightly to catch their breath. They looked each other in the eyes. Feeling his need, she grasped his face in her hands. "Let me comfort you my Devil." She said with a seductive purr. She pushed him down on the bed. Surprised that he complied.

She then crawled over the top of him. Lowering her head, she locked her lips against his in another battle for dominance. Her hands traced down his bare chest. Her nails running patterns on the smooth skin. She felt his muscles shudder at the touch. Her lips traveled down his neck and left trails of ecstasy. He moaned slightly as she continued down his chest. Her lips circling his nipples. His hand ran through her long hair as she traveled down his stomach. She paused to placed her hands on his belt buckle. She could feel him already responding to her touch. Undoing the buckle, she unzips his pants. Reaching in she felt him in her hands. Pulsing and growing harder by the second. She ran her hands up and down as he laid back and let out a satisfied moan.

"Oh Mazie." He cried out.

She smiled up at him as she moved to slid his pants off his body. He helped her slightly. Then she moved to slid of his boxer. He was now exposed as she placed her mouth on him. He moaned as her tongue and lips worked their magic. His hands combing through her black hair. She would look up and smile. She had the Devil himself at her mercy. He cried out her name as she worked. He grew harder and harder.

"Oh Mazie." He moaned. His heartbeat was rising. She relished the power. She stopped. He looked up at her. "Why on earth are you stopping?" He said.

She laughed as she unzipped her dress and slid it off. She too was now completely exposed. She took hold of his throbbing member again and gently slid her hand up and down. His moans of pleasure rose. She was enjoying making him squirm. Making him beg for more. She then straddled him. Facing him she leaned down and kissed him. Long and sensual. She pulled back slightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shall we get this show on the road?" He smirked at her.

She placed her finger on his lips. "I don't know. Shall we?" she asked. Her face inches from his. "What do you desire, my Devil?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "You." He whispered.

She nodded and reached back and took his member into her hand. She held it steady as she slowly lowered herself onto him. For a moment, she relished feeling him inside her. Then she gently rocked her hips. Feeling him move in an out. She leaned back to get more leverage as she moved faster. Feeling his hands on her breasts she moved her hips. Soon his own hips were rising to meet hers. They moved together in unison as both cried their pleasure out. She leaned forward to look him in the eyes. He held her hips as he took charge and moved relentlessly against her. She moaned as she lay upon his chest. The sensation he created was almost too much.

Leaning down she placed her lips on his. They breathlessly kissed as he drilled faster into her. She moaned into his mouth. "Oh Lucifer." She moaned.

His mouth quirked into a smile. "Yes my dear."

He slowed his rhythm slightly as she leaned back again. He held her tight as he rose to a sitting position. Their chests flush against one another. He looked deeply into her eyes. His strong hands upon her back as she rocked her hips gently. He placed a kiss on her lips and then in a flash he flipped her onto her back.

She lay underneath him as his peered into her eyes. He was still inside her as he brought her legs up over his shoulders. He then began to thrust into her. Slowly and gently at first. Then he picked up the pace. Faster he plunged into her as his lips came down on her breasts. His experienced tongue roaming her nipples. She moaned as the sensations he was creating became like a fire within her. IT was her turn to cry out his name. Over and over.

Finally, with one last thrust he was spent as she cried her own orgasm over his. He lay panting against her. His head buried in the crook of her neck. Her hands traveled up and down his back. Gentle upon his scars. "Do you feel better, love?" She asked him softly.

"Yes." He moved to look her in the eyes. His dark eyes peering into her black soul. Lips locked for a sensual kiss before he pulled back and lay on the bed. He played with his manhood a bit while she lay against his chest tracing the skin with her nails. He closed his eyes. "Thank you."

She kissed the soft smooth skin. "Of course." She whispered. Her eyes drooped sight and his breathing became steady. She looked up at his closed eyes. A soft happy smile upon his lips. It had been a trying couple of days. She was happy that for a few moments she could let him forget about it. "Sleep, my lord." She said as she closed her own eyes. His arm around her as she nodded off to sleep.


End file.
